Samuel Penitent
Created By: Garry Stahl *'Appearance:' Vista City Vampire Stalkers Game *'Full name:' Samuel Penitent AKA Simon Plotnik. *'Birthplace:' Vista City, Ca. *'Parents: Father:' Adrian Plotnik, Farmer Mother: Cecylia Plotnik, Farmer's wife *'Siblings:' None *'Birthdate:' October 24th, 1898 *'Sex:' Male *'Height:' 5' 8" *'Weight:' 142 *'Build:' Medium *'Marital status:' Single *'Description:' A small unimposing man with a slightly receding hairline and slopped shoulders. He typically wears white shirts and denim overalls when not in his uniform. He wears zero prescription glasses that are polarized. *'Skin coloring:' Pasty *'Eyes:' Blue *'Hair:' Brown *'Routine Activities:' Caring for his rabbits, reading, watching movies, working the night shift at VCPD. *'Skills/Training/Professional Skills:' Farmer, soldier, cop. *'Financial Status:' Getting by. The farm is long paid off, he has a decent savings due to selling most of the land. His police salary pays the electric bill and his "vacations" Simon drives a 1927 Model A Ford truck in excellent condition. *'Group Affiliations:' B-13, VCPD *'Personality:' Quiet, unassuming highly reserved. You can literally walk right past the man. *'Ambitions and Goals:' To live quietly and harm no one. *'Physical/mental Problems:' Vampire. *'Enemies (And Why):' Those that fear or hate the supernatural *'Special Abilities:' Pereton Vampire --'' Shapechange into a bat, or what looks like a cloud of bats, a type of "mist" form. Super strong, can charm people with his gaze. Can control insects rats and other vermin. Immune to most weapons. Will not age, does not require food. Heals quickly from injury. Is not repelled by holy items. *'Weaknesses/Disadvantages:' '' Vampire --'' Cannot stand direct sunlight (1d6 per turn direct exposure) Must drink mammalian blood for nourishment. Emotivore -- Feeds off strong emotions. Highly susceptible to wood, silver, and magic. Cannot enter the dwellings of the living without invitation. Must rest on his own earth to recover or to rest. ''Note: The thing about vampires not appearing in photographs or in mirrors is due to the fact that both mirrors and photography used silver. Modern mirrors with aluminum reflective surfaces and digital cameras do not have this problem. *'History and Experiences Which have Affected Character Greatly:' Born the son of immigrant farmers Simon enlisted in the Army in WWI. Somewhere in the fields of France he encountered a vampire and had a rather protracted affair. He returned home not thinking much of it. In 1928 he and his parents were struck down by a virulent pneumonia virus. All three died. Simon got better. Within the week the woman that had given him the gift was at his door. She explained to him the vampire life. That as long as he remained within the "rules" he would not be an anathema to God. Simon listened well. Since them he has kept a quiet life, raising rabbits for income and their blood. Working as a night security guard. He would take the occasional vacation to Reno or Las Vegas to get the emotional high and find women to hire that he would not see again. In the early 21st century a group of people that hunt vampires because they are vampires stalked him. He went to the police. The hunters where hunted in return. Bureau 13 helped Simon shed nearly a century from his life and recreate himself as Samuel Penitent. He works as an active agent under cover as the night desk officer at the VCPD. Category:Characters Category:VCPD Category:Supernatural Category:Meta